He Who Waits
by Avadrea
Summary: Kagome has been waiting six years for the well to open and allow her back into the past. But who will be the one waiting for her on the other side?


The sun hung on the lip of the earth casting the last swords of golden light to paint the horizon with a palette of flames. Kagome watched the final traces of topaz fade into orange and purple and though her mind playing images of stubborn eyes that had glowed with the same fire. Eyes she hadn't seen in so long now that she had trouble remembering their exact hued. Where they brilliant rich amber or a warm sparkling honey? How could she forget?

Feeling a threatening tingle at the back of her eyes, Kagome let her lids fall shut as she took a deep steadying breath. She had promised herself she would be strong, she wouldn't cry today. The last traces of the day where fading, in a few more minutes she would make it. It had all happened so long ago hundreds of years ago and yet it had been only six years.

Six years ago today she had fought Naraku and won, despite the odds, despite all the danger, they had won. Six years ago she had watched the smiling faces of her friends fade, and disappear from her life forever. She had been ripped from their sides to be flung into a world in which she no longer belonged. Fate had torn her from them as if she had never existed that she had left behind was her heart. Six years ago today the well had closed.

Letting her breath out slowly, Kagome rose from where she sat leaning against the goshinboku. Pausing long enough to rest her hand against the familiar bark she leaned against her ancient friend grateful for its steadfast support. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she allowed a few cherished memories to slip through the guarded parts of her memory savoring the bitter sweetness that came with them. For a moment she saw a boy pinned to the trunk beneath her hands, his face peaceful in eternal slumber.

Tears threaten her eyes again and she pushed away the memories stepping back from the tree. "I miss you." She whispered then turned and walked away.

She stood in the middle of her dark room; her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stared threw the window at the savage sickle shaped slash of the crescent moon glowing in the night sky. 'Why am I trembling?' Kagome ran her shaking hands up and down her arms trying to silence the tremors the shivered threw her. The night was resting in eerie stillness but despite the silence she stood barely daring to breathe desperately listening, waiting.

A gasp tore itself from her throat and she filched her eyes going large as she felt the familiar pulse rush over her like the ripples on a still lake. "MOMMA! SOUTA!" The scream tore itself from her lips as she flung herself from her room and leaping down the stairs almost falling in her desperate hast. "GRANDPA! IT'S OPEN!"

She didn't look back to see the chaos her cries had caused in the house that had only moments before been completely silent. She didn't pause to see if she was being followed. She flung herself out into the still night ignore the fell of cold dew on her bare feet. Her only focus was on the small building that housed her past and, she hoped with all her heart, her future.

Tearing the door open she came to a sudden halt, her heart beating wildly in her chest. A pulsing blue light filled the dust room radiating up from the ancient well in the center. Small sparks of twinkling light drifted and floated upwards like tiny stars and Kagome made a silent wish on each one.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice was concerned and wistful drawing her back to the reality of the moment. Slowly turning Kagome looks at her small family huddled in the courtyard behind her. She watched as a sad smile turned up the corners of her mother's mouth and the older woman held out her arms to her. She couldn't stop the small whimpering sob that escaped her lips as she flung herself into her mother's embrace. "I know sweetie. I know."

"Thanks momma." Kagome choked holding back tears. They all knew that this could be forever but they also knew it was inevitable. There was no choice to be made, Kagome had to go. Pulling slowly away she forced a brave smile. "I'll be all right now. I promise."

Her mother's arms tightened around her for a moment before letting her go. "I know you will be. Inuyasha will take good care of you." The older woman's voice barely wavered as she prepared to let her daughter go. "And we don't know if this is really goodbye."

With a tight smile Kagome nodded before saying her final farewells. They had all tried to be strong but by the time hugs where shared and goodbyes where spoken not a single one of them had dry faces. It was all too sudden and yet Kagome was thankful for it. She didn't think she could stand thinking about what she would leave behind; she knew she would miss her family as much as she had missed her friends. But she knew it she belonged on the other side of the well.

Perching on the wooden edge of the portal she looked back one last time. She would etch this image forever in her memory, she would never forget them. A soft smile touched her lips, they where all dressed in their pajama's and slippers. Souta's hair was a rat's nest of unruly locks sticking up in odd directions, her mother wore a silly sunny yellow and matching hairnet, and her grandfather looked less than dignified, his traditional nagajuban clashing with pink bunny slippers. It was a fitting last memory of her dear but quirky family.

Once the memory was firmly implanted in her brain she gave a final parting wave and leapt down into the well almost laughing at the wonderful feeling of ancient magic surging up to embrace her as she was drawn backwards threw time. She was going home.

By the time her feet touched down in feudal Japan her heart was racing with excitement. Taking hold of the vines she climbed with practiced ease, every hand hold still fresh in her memory despite the passage of years. Tears began to wet her cheeks as she looked up at the nearing square of starlit sky and she couldn't stop herself from calling out. "I'm back! INUYASHA! I'm BACK!"

Pulling herself up over the lip of the well she took a deep breath to let out another call to friends she knew had to be near. But the sound froze in her chest and she stared dumbstruck by the sight before her. He was so close that she could reach out and touch him, if she dared. His stance was tense and expectant, waiting.

Moments of silence passed between them as Kagome tried to make sense of his presence at this place and this moment. Of all the companions she would have expected to be there to greet her, it would never have been him. Not even in her wildest imaginings. But there he stood, calm, stoic, and very much real. A night wind caught in his hair causing it to dance about her the glistening strands brushing against her cheek. The soft tickle upon her skin broke the fragile trance she had been under. Tilting her head back she looked up into the gold eyes locked on her with such intensity.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

Dusk was settling upon the horizon sending a glow of gold threw the sky as returned to the small clearing. It was strange how in a few short years his entire world could shrink to encompass something so insignificant, and yet the simple rough hewed well had entrapped him. His life now revolved around his silent sentry. Six years had passed, yet he remained when others did not, watching and waiting.

"Master Sesshoumaru! You have returned!" The ever loyal retainer stumbled to his feet hurrying to great his master. "Your faithful servant has been awaiting your return. Did your hunt go well master?"

Sesshoumaru barely glanced at his servant before turning away to approach the cursed portal. Reaching out to rest a clawed hand on the weathered wood he leaned to look down into the darkness below. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glared down into the void that denied him.

"There has been no change master. " The kappa's annoying voice broken into his silent contemplation as the little demon moved to stand at his elbow. "It has been many years now since we took up guardianship of this site. I am beginning to wonder if our time is not wasted."

Once the words were out of his beak the Kappa immediately began to flail his arms in desperate denial. "Of course no task that the great Sesshoumaru takes upon himself could ever be useless. Nothing would dare defy you my master! Not even time it's self!"

"We will continue to wait." Ignoring his panicking servant he turned from the well and walked over to a familiar tree. Pausing to look up into the branches he frowned slightly. They were empty. How long had it been since his brother had kept watch up among the leaves. A year perhaps, or was it two. The hanyou was pathetically lacking in patience and dedication. A measly four years was all that the half breed had waited. It was such a minuscule amount of time for one whose life would span centuries. Seating himself against the trunk of the tree Sesshoumaru allowed the shadow of a smirk to tease the corner of his lips. His brother's lack would be his boon, for in this battle the prize went to he who waits.

Distantly he noted that Jaken's sputtering apologies had ceased and that the faithful retainer had left him to the solace of the quite clearing, returning to the village where his ward now made her home. Glancing up above him he could almost imagine his brother glowering down at him from above. They had sat so long glaring at each other in the early days of their shared vigil. Inuyasha had been more than a little annoyed at his continued presence and had thrown many a tantrum. At first he had attempt to drive him away with threats and insults but when that had not worked he had resorted to reason.

"I don't know why you're still here." The inu-hanyou had huffed from his perch up in the trees. "She won't be coming back for YOU."

"Indeed." He mused at the memory, watching the leaves dance to a fro. "But should she return, I will be the one waiting, not you brother." Settling himself down at the base of the tree he took up his long watch. No his brother no longer stood watch over the well waiting for his human to return. He had already replaced her.

In the beginning he had not been the lone sentinel at the edge of the clearing. There had been others. But slowly one by one his unwanted companions stopped sharing his silent vigil. The most dedicated of sentry's had been the littlest of them all. In the end Sesshoumaru had been forced to intervene for the kits own welfare as the child's determination outweighed his self preservation. Even then, the boy had refused to leave without extracting a promise from the taiyoukai that he would be notified immediately upon the miko's return.

Now the pup only visited now and again to talk "threw" the well to his adopted mother. Sometimes he would bring drawings to "show" her. It was pathetic, and yet there were times in the silence of the nights that Sesshoumaru found himself sitting on the edge of the well contemplating the darkness as he allowed fragmented memories to play across his thoughts. He was no better than the desperate kit.

The child was not alone in his pilgrimages to the well. Every so often a member of her pack would make their reverent appearances in the clearing. Three times the monk had broken through the trees breathless and excited to shout down the well sharing news of his growing family with the mortar and stone. Each time he would generously offer the stoic guardian sake which the inu would politely decline. Other than these few intrusion he was left to his peaceful contemplation.

Resting his head back against the tree Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to wander the heavens threw a break in the foliage above. He watched as lazily as each stare flared to life in the growing darkness. Another day had come to pass, another year and yet he had not broken his troth with the miko. She had never known of his promise to stay at her side. His oath had been made in silence long before she had been torn from him by fate, even so he would keep his vow. He would continue to await her return, and unlike the hanyou he would not give in to doubt.

She was worthy of his dedication. Had she not shown time and time again the unfathomable depths of her own unwavering loyalty? Had she not proven herself time and again with a strength that came purely from spirit and will? No the darkness or danger she had never given in to such a simple thing as doubt. A rare smile ghosted over his lips as blue eyes flashed in his memory, eyes filled with a fire that he would never allow to go out. Yes, she was worthy of him. She would be his.

Slowly a tingling awareness crept in upon his musings drawing him from his thoughts. Frowning, Sesshoumaru rose as he felt his hackles rise in trepidation. The slight tingle became a throbbing pulse that thundered over his entire being in rhythmic waves. Unconsciously, he bared his fangs as the feel of ancient magic washed over the clearing as a blue glow erupted from the well bathing him in its glittering light. One last powerful ripple slammed against his soul and then the ethereal power was gone leaving not a trace behind.

Standing in the silent clearing he waited, every sense keenly honed in on the crumbling well. Tendrils of a long await scent teased wafted over and he took a step closer. A voice cried out from the dark depths of the old well causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest. It was her.

He waited with baited breath till she finally pulled herself over onto the wooden lip of the well and than his breath left him all together. She had changed with the passage of years; she had grown blossoming into womanhood and yet she was exactly as he remembered her. Her hair was a tussled mess, her cheeks where flushed from her climb, she was dressed in the oddest rumbled garment, and she had never looked more radiant.

Laughing blue eyes rose to gaze at him only to falter in surprise. She froze like a frightened doe as she stared at him in rapt awe. He could see the shock slowly ware away as her brow slowly knitted with confusion.

"Sesshoumaru?" the sound of his name on her lips filled him with pleasurable warmth. For the first time since she had disappeared from the world, things felt right, she was back where she belonged. He would do all within his power to ensure that she stayed there.

* * *

Kagome felt flush hotly as the imposing Taiyoukai just stood there staring at her. She must look incredibly silly standing before the lord of the west in nothing but her pajamas. "I wasn't expecting to see you." She stammered as an excuse for her state of dress or rather lack thereof. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting."

"Oh." Not that his curt response explained anything but she doubted it was ever wise to question the killing perfection. Slowly her eyes scanned the dark forest behind him her heart growing heavy with worry. Why wasn't Inuyasha here instead of Sesshoumaru? Had something happened to him while she was gone? "Umm… where is Inuyasha? I mean… he is close isn't he?"

Without taking his eyes off of her Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards the village. "At this hour he is probably in bed, with his mate."

It couldn't be. Surly she had misheard him. "Mate?"

His gaze was locked on her face, taking in her reaction. "Indeed. Inuyasha broke his troth with you and took a female human as his mate last harvest season. "

She braced herself for the pain that she was certain would soon tear its way into her chest but it never came. He had given up on her, he had been able to move on and start a life of his own with someone else. It should have sent a dagger of jealousy and pain threw her heart, but instead she felt nothing, not even a cold numbness. "Is he… happy?"

"Hn. " the grunt sounded a little annoyed. "He is content."

Turning away from the youkai before her Kagome looked down into the well; she could feel the gentle hum of power still radiating up from within, it was still open. She could still go back. No one would ever know she had even been there. No one but Sesshoumaru and who was he going to tell? Maybe this was how things where meant to be. Perhaps the well had opened one last time so that she too could let go of the past and move on in the future.

Taking a step forward she was about to jump back threw time when suddenly his strong fingers closed around her wrist. With a soft gasp she looked down at the hand holding her firmly, careful claws lightly tracing the skin. "You will stay."

"But... I'm no longer needed here."

"Hn." His tone was one of confirmation but his grip only tightened as he drew her away from the well. "You are wanted."

"Wanted? But Inuyasha..."

"Has always been an idiot. He was not the one who waited for you." His hand pulled her closer slowly drawing her up against the hard contours of his body. He raised his free hand to slowly trace the pads of his fingertips along her cheek. "You will not stay for him."

A free hand moved up to cup the base of her skull tilting her head back he forced her to meet his gaze. Kagome's eyes widen at the brilliant yearning in his eyes before his head bowed lips brushing softly over hers. "You will stay for me."

Than his mouth claimed hers, silencing any answer she might have made. Slanting across her lips with a burning hunger that left her breathless.

* * *

They were just as she remembered them, standing in the dark yard, huddled together in their pajamas. She had carried the image of them in her heart for so long now it swelled at the sight of them. She looked up pleadingly to the tall man at her side and at his nod she took off at a run towards her family.

"Momma! GRANDPA! SOUTA! I'm home!"

She didn't look back and so she didn't see the slight smile that cured the lips of the inuyoukai as he watched her fling herself into the shocked arms of her mother. This reunion had been in the making for five hundred years, proper introductions would come later. After all he was a very patient demon, he could wait.

A small hand took hold of his sleeve, tugging on the silk to get his attention. Looking down into the serious face of the boy at his side him Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Daddy? Who are those people?"

Laying his hand on his son's head he spread his fingers carefully around the alert puppy ears twitching atop his white head. "Your mother's family." A small smile teased the corner of his lips as the pup's eyes grew large with excited curiosity. "You will meet them soon. Be patient my son. The best things are worth waiting for."


End file.
